Everyone's Got A Secret
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Kurt Hummel was finally - after three years of hard work - named captain of the Cheerios, only to find out that he was getting a co-captain... some new guy Sue recruited that he already hates. Then he meets Blaine Anderson, an overly flirty boy who seems to have his sights set on Kurt. But what happens when Blaine turns out to be Kurt's dreaded co-captain?
1. Chapter 1

So, Cheerio!Klaine because I drool when I think about it. Oh, and just as a sidenote, Kurt looks like season four Kurt in this because I want him to. So, yeah, let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Kurt said, glaring at his cheerleading coach.

"Watch your language, Hummel, and I am dead serious," Sue replied. "This kid is one of the best competition cheerleaders in the country and we need him if we're going to win Nationals this year and giving me the most national championships in the history of high school cheerleading."

"But co-captain?" Kurt was in shock – he'd busted his ass for three years to become captain of the Cheerios and some new guy gets to waltz in and take his title away from him?

"Are you questioning me, Hummel?"

"No, Coach Sylvester," he said with a defeated sigh. He might not have liked the idea of a co-captain, but he knew better than to argue with Sue Sylvester because she had the power to destroy him and everything he'd worked so hard for.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office."

"Yes, Coach Sylvester." Kurt shouldered his bag and walked out of his office, meeting his best friend and partner in crime Santana Lopez at the end of the hall.

"What did the she-devil want?" she asked as their steps fell in line, students parting to let them pass.

"We have a new co-captain." The word "co-captain" felt like acid in his mouth.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently he's some champion cheerleader. Sue recruited him because she's crazy and wants to win."

"She doesn't think we can win on our own?" Kurt shrugged, taking his history book out of his locker. "Well, we'll just have to give him hell, then."

"This is why I keep you around." He smiled, linking their arms together as they walked towards Santana's first class.

"And here I thought it was for my good looks," she said, flipping her long ponytail. Kurt laughed and bid her goodbye at the entrance of her math class, continuing on to his own, saying hi to various friends as he went.

"Kurt, bro!" Kurt groaned. It's not that he didn't like Puck – they were in glee club together and all the Cheerios and football players were friends, after all – but sometimes he had the tendency to be a little obnoxious. "How was your summer?"

"Puck, you saw me all summer," Kurt reminded him gently.

"Oh… right. Well, you still single?" That was another thing about Puck – he was weirdly invested in Kurt's dating life. Or, lack thereof, he should say.

"You know I am."

"Well, that's a damn shame," an unfamiliar voice said. Kurt turned to see one of the most attractive boys he'd even seen. His black hair was slicked back with too much gel, but he somehow made it work. He was muscular, but not grossly so, which his tight red polo emphasized. His jeans were almost sinfully tight and Kurt tried (and failed) to look anywhere but at them.

"Excuse me?" he asked when he gained the ability to speak again.

The boy sat down in the seat next to Kurt. "It's a shame that someone as hot as you is single." Kurt just stared at him and it took all of his strength not to let his jaw drop. Never in his life had he been hit on, especially not by someone who looked like he belonged in a movie in the 40s. "Oh, I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way." Kurt said nothing, unsure if he could even form words. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"…Kurt Hummel," he eventually said.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Thankfully, Mr. Monroe chose that moment to start class. Kurt tried to pay attention to the lecture on the syllabus, he really did, but the more time passed, the harder it became. To his left, Puck kept trying to shove notes at him and to his right, Blaine had positioned his chair so that his and Kurt's legs were pressed together under the table.

It was definitely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Blaine was in two more of his classes that morning – English and Chemistry – and at lunch, he claimed the seat next to Kurt. "Who the hell are you?" Mercedes asked, glancing up from her lunch.

"Blaine Anderson. I'm new here."

"Any reason you decided to sit with us?" Rachel snapped (she didn't take kindly to newcomers).

"I like the view," Blaine answered, staring at Kurt.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Kurt said, feeling hot under Blaine's gaze. "Santana, didn't we have to go do that thing?"

"Wha – Ow!" she yelped when Kurt kicked her under the table. "Oh, right, _that_ thing. Yeah, let's go." They both stood and dumped their untouched lunches in the trash.

As they walked away, Kurt heard, "You can't run from me forever, gorgeous," and he blushed furiously, ducking his head and hurrying Santana out of the cafeteria.

"Well, someone's got a crush," Santana deadpanned once they were alone.

"He's obnoxious," Kurt countered, leaning against the wall.

Santana shrugged, leaning next to him. "So is Puckerman and I slept with him. Look, Kurt, I'm not saying you have to go and freaking marry the guy, but it's obvious that he wants you. So, why not take advantage of that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "You think I should sleep with him? I haven't even known him for 24 hours. Besides, he really irritates me." Okay, that wasn't completely true. Sure, Blaine was probably the most forward person he'd ever met and he'd clearly missed the life lesson on personal space, but he intrigued Kurt at the same. He was very obviously gay, like Kurt himself, but what fascinated Kurt was how open he was. Kurt was by no means in the closet, but he knew where the line was at McKinley, even for the captain of the Cheerios.

Oh, well, he eventually decided. Blaine would learn soon enough.

"Hate sex is hot," was all Santana said. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved her. She laughed and shoved him back just as the bell rang. "Now, come on, let's go to class and pretend like we care."

* * *

Blaine wasn't in any of Kurt's afternoon classes, but that didn't mean that Kurt didn't think about him. A lot. In ways that he probably shouldn't. It had gotten to the point that by the end of the school day, he welcomed Cheerios practice because it gave him something to think about other than Blaine.

"All right, you half-wits, listen up," Sue barked and everyone snapped to attention because that's what they were supposed to do. "We have a new member and hopefully he'll be able to whip you into something that resembles a cheerleading squad. Get in here, Anderson!" she yelled and Kurt's heart stopped. She didn't mean….

Blaine walked into the gym, clad in the same uniform that Kurt himself wore, and winked when he saw Kurt.

"This here is Blaine Anderson. He is arguably the best male cheerleader in the country and he's your new co-captain." Something deep inside Kurt's chest growled and he and had to ball his hands into fists and bite the inside of his cheek to keep from exploding. "Well, what are you standing around for? You're not going to get me another national championship trophy to hold over Will Schuester's head by just standing around. Move it!" she shouted into her bullhorn, shoving Blaine roughly with the other hand. He stumbled for a moment, but quickly regained his balance and went to stand in between Kurt and Santana.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered.

"Watch it," Santana warned.

"Shut it!" Sue yelled. Blaine and Santana fell silent as they started what ended up being the most grueling practice Kurt had ever endured. By the end of it, he was positive that Sue had made it that way to showcase how talented Blaine was because that motherfucker had barely broken a sweat while the rest of them would probably need days to rehydrate.

When Sue finally released them, Kurt grabbed his bags and would have run out of the gym if his legs didn't feel like jelly. So, he settled for the fastest pace he could manage, hoping that it was enough to get out of the school and into his car before….

"Hey, gorgeous, wait for me." Before that happened.

"Leave me alone, Blaine."

Of course that did nothing to deter Blaine, who simply jogged in front of Kurt and made it so he couldn't get into his car. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you I was on the Cheerios? Or are you mad because I'm better than you?"

"I'm mad because you're an obnoxious asshole who won't leave me alone." And, okay, maybe he was a little pissed that Blaine was better than him.

"Aw, come on gorgeous," Blaine pouted and god damn it why was he so cute? "Don't be like that."

"I have a name," Kurt said. "And can you please move? I have to get home so I can make dinner for my dad." Kurt knew that if he wasn't there, Burt would just order pizza or Chinese or something equally bad for his health. And he quite liked having his father around.

"Not until you give me your number." Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to get around him, but Blaine moved with him. Knowing that there was no other way he was going to get home (and also because they were co-captains which meant that they'd have to spend some sort of time together) Kurt took the phone that Blaine held out to him and typed his number in. "Thanks, gorgeous," he said with a wink, moving aside.

Kurt got in his car and waited until Blaine walked away before hitting his head against the steering wheel. His phone vibrated not ten seconds later and he pulled it out of his bag. Instead of an unknown number (because he wouldn't put it past Blaine to have already texted him) he saw Rachel's number. Even though he was way too tired to talk to her, he opened the message anyway and almost dropped his phone.

_Forgot to tell you that I talked to your new *friend* today. He said he could sing so I invited to join glee club! xoxo_

Fucking. Perfect.

* * *

Just a start but I hope you guys liked it! There is definitely more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to what I assume is popular belief, I did not die. I'm just extremely lazy and, while I love writing, actually getting up the energy to write is a process. I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

Kurt was dreading going to glee club on Thursday. He thought that would be the one place he'd be free from Blaine Anderson, since he'd already taken over everything else – his classes, the Cheerios, and even his dreams, though he would never admit that to anyone.

He walked into the choir room, feeling almost sick to his stomach, and took his regular seat in the back corner next to Santana. "So, Berry tells me that your little admirer is joining glee club." She paused for a moment, then added, "He must really want to get in your pants."

"Well, I'm not going to let him," Kurt said. _No matter what happens in my dreams_, he didn't.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," she replied, patting his thigh with a condescending hand. He promptly slapped it away and Santana smiled serenely at him before turning to her left to talk to Brittany.

By the time Mr. Schue walked in with Blaine, Kurt had made sure that someone was sitting on his right so Blaine didn't have a chance to. Which meant that he was stuck listening to Rachel blabber on about whatever solo she wanted to sing next, but it was worth it.

"Welcome back, guys," Mr. Schue said with that level of enthusiasm that only he was capable of. "Now I know we're a couple men down-"

"Only because Puckerman couldn't convince Zizes to stay," Santana interjected.

"- But that's okay," Mr. Schue continued as if Santana hadn't spoken. He tended to do that, ignore Santana and Kurt's bitchy quips. "Because we have someone who'd like to audition. So let's give Blaine our attention, okay?" He sat down in the front row, giving Blaine the floor.

Blaine sat down at the piano and Kurt sat a little straighter in his seat, prepared to laugh at him when he inevitably failed and Mr. Schue asked him to leave. But then he started playing and Kurt slumped back in his seat.

And then he started to sing

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

Of course he could sing. He could do everything else, so why shouldn't he be able to sing? Kurt crossed his arms – he knew he was being petty, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He hadn't even known Blaine for a full week and he was already ruining his life.

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt's and Kurt got the message – this song was for him. Kurt could also understand the deeper, hidden meaning – this was Blaine's way of trying to get Kurt to sleep with him.

Well, it wasn't going to work.

Blaine finished the song and everyone but Kurt applauded. He was fuming because he could already tell that Blaine was on his way to having the entire school under his thumb. Except that this was _Kurt's _school and he wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

Mr. Schue welcomed Blaine to the club and he sat in the seat directly in front of Kurt. "Hey, gorgeous," he said, turning to look at Kurt, completely ignoring Mr. Schue as he started rehearsal. "Like the song?"

"Leave me alone, Anderson," Kurt snapped, looking up at the ceiling to avoid looking at the way Blaine's uniform strained around his biceps.

"Aww, don't be like that." Blaine reached out a hand and tried to rest it on Kurt's knee. Kurt slapped it away. "Fine, have it your way, then." Blaine turned back around in his seat and Kurt felt a little uneasy. He'd been trying for days to get Blaine to leave him alone and then all of a sudden he does? It was just too good to be true.

His phone buzzed and he dug it out of his bag. Unlocking the screen, he saw a text from Blaine that read:

_jsyk…i don't give up easily_

Kurt groaned and shoved the phone deep in his bag, ignoring the text. He wasn't going to let Blaine get to him.

* * *

"Party at my place tonight, Hummel," Puck said without preamble, walking up to Kurt before homeroom one day.

"Already? School only started two weeks ago."

"Exactly. Two weeks is a long time, man. Gotta get the party season started before one of the hockey dudes steals my thunder." Kurt nodded as if that was completely logical and not dumb at all. "So you in?"

Kurt didn't usually go to parties on Friday nights because he was terrified of what would happen if he missed another Friday night dinner, but his dad and Carole had plans to go out that night, so there wasn't even a dinner to miss.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Awesome," Puck replied. "Can you pass the message on to Santana?" Kurt said that he would and Puck walked away after slapping Kurt hard on the back.

Kurt spent the rest of the day deflecting questions from Rachel about hanging out (he never told her about parties because she was never invited) and ignoring advances from Blaine about hooking up at Puck's party. It was all very tiring and by the time he got home, all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep forever.

"Get up!" A pillow connected with Kurt's head and he groaned, rolling over to stare at Santana. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Your daddy let me in so you can help make me pretty – well, _prettier _– for the party tonight, so let's go." She hit him with the pillow again, a smile on her face. Kurt rolled his eyes at her and got out of bed, stretching until his back popped.

"Okay, let's see what you gave me to work with." He dragged Santana's duffle bag towards him, pulling out the outfits she packed. "Are these dresses or shirts?" he asked, which earned him another smack in the head with the pillow. "But seriously," he said, handing her the most modest thing he could find, "you have more self-respect than that. I know you do."

"Okay, okay," she said, stepping out of her Cheerios skirt. "No need to go all Dr. Phil on me."

After she got dressed, Kurt braided her hair and said, "Hey, I'm your best friend, I'm allowed to go all Dr. Phil on you if you want."

"Not if you don't want me to start asking questions about you and a certain co-captain."

"There's nothing to tell," he said truthfully.

"Sure," she said and Kurt could tell that she didn't believe him at all. "Anyway," she continued, "I think that you should wear those pants you got the last time we were at the mall. You know, the black ones with the safety pins?"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. Anderson won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Kurt pushed the images that Santana's statement conjured up – he got enough of that when he was asleep, thank you very much. "I don't want his hands _on _me," he said, while tugging on the exact pants that Santana had suggested.

What? They made his ass look fantastic.

* * *

By the time Kurt and Santana got to Puck's apartment, the party was already in full swing and nearly everyone was drunk or well on their way.

"Kur'!" Puck yelled, stumbling over to them. He threw his arms over their shoulders, which was most likely just so he could keep himself upright. "An'… an' Sanat… San… you."

"Having fun, Puckerman?" Santana laughed, raising her voice over the pulsing bass of whatever song was playing.

"'m havin' a blast!" he slurred. "Go get a… a… one of these," he held up his beer can, "an' join the fun." Someone called his name and Puck stumbled off, leaving Kurt and Santana to their own devices.

"Well, I better go find Britt and make sure she doesn't take all of her clothes off again. Have fun, Hummel. And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So, basically, you're telling me that I can do anything," Kurt shouted at her retreating form, smiling when she flipped him off.

He wandered around, greeting friends as he went and accepting the beer one of the football players (Johnny, Kurt thought his name was) handed him. He didn't particularly like beer, or alcohol in general, but it gave him something to do. Eventually, he found himself in a relatively quiet, semi-secluded corner and sat down, sipping at the god awful drink.

Sometimes he hated being popular. He hated the people, the parties, all of it. But this was the price he had to pay to keep himself safe, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, gorgeous." Kurt groaned and looked up at Blaine. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"Not in the mood to party, I guess," he admitted, surprising. He had no idea why he was sort of confiding in _Blaine Anderson_ of all people. Maybe what little beer he had was going to his head, so he set the can aside. "Are you not drinking?" he asked, noting that Blaine sounded too lucid to be drunk.

"Oh, I'm completely trashed." Blaine gave him a crooked smile that was more adorable than it should have been. "I just hold my alcohol well. Unlike some people." He gestured to the rest of the party goers, who were definitely less than sober. Kurt hoped that none of them were going to drive home at the end of the night. "You look really good, by the way. Like _really _good."

"I know," Kurt responded and, oh God, was he flirting?

"I really like you, you know."

"I don't like you."

Blaine eyed him strangely. "Do you really believe that, Kurt?" It was the first time Blaine had said his name and Kurt hated the way it made his heart speed up.

"I… yes." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Blaine was obnoxious and Kurt hated how he apparently didn't understand what the word no meant. But… how could he hate him when being around him felt so good?

"All right, that's fine. I respect that." Blaine smiled that crooked smile again and this time Kurt smiled back. "But…" he continued and Kurt didn't like the new, sneaky tone in his voice. "Just to prove that you really don't like me, can you give me just one little kiss?" Even in the dim light, Kurt could see a glint in Blaine's eye that he could only describe as conniving.

"What?" he managed to get out.

Blaine leaned close, close enough that Kurt could taste the alcohol on Blaine's breath on his own tongue. Beyond that, however, Blaine smelled really good. Sort of musky, but also fruity, and it was completely overwhelming and Kurt was pretty sure he could get drunk on that smell alone. He could barely concentrate on anything else until Blaine spoke again.

"Kiss me, Kurt."

* * *

Everyone loves a good cliffhanger, right? No, just me? Oh well... until next time :)


End file.
